


side-street "ho"down

by dastardlyenables



Series: Short Smut Suite [8]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Voyeurism, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 10:57:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20173105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dastardlyenables/pseuds/dastardlyenables
Summary: "You know," Kakuzu grunts, casual, "for someone who's so fucking paranoid about Kiri's old caste system bullshit, you sure are damn eager to have everyone see you fucked up against the wall like a cheap whore."Very short.  I blame Kat for this entirely





	side-street "ho"down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/gifts).

"You know," Kakuzu grunts, casual, "for someone who's so fucking paranoid about Kiri's old caste system bullshit, you sure are damn eager to have everyone see you fucked up against the wall like a cheap whore."

Zabuza hisses displeasure between his teeth, but allows Kakuzu to hitch his hips up even higher, back scraping against the worn, wet brick. The words bite, but less so than they would have before, not with Mei as Mizukage, and said wall he was being shoved up all the way in Ame.

Kakuzu may also my have a point, given the sudden sound of approaching footsteps louder than the current sizzle of rain make his inner muscles clench down harder on the tendril-wrapped cock currently buried his ass with deep, steady thrusts. Doesn't make Kakuzu any less of an asshole for saying it.  
The closer the footsteps the harder it is to keep quiet, not the Zabuza is particularly trying all that hard. Kakuzu's next thrust drags his back up the wall, scraping the exposed skin red and raw. It's hard to think through the way that Kakuzu manages to drag long and slow along his prostate with every thrust, but he's belatedly realizing the amount of forethought Kakuzu must have put into this. There isn't much brick or stone in Ame, and Zabuza isn't exactly keen about getting tetanus, especially for how tame this kink is.

Zabuza lets his head roll back against the wall, and turns towards the opening of the alley. The footsteps have stopped, and he locks eyes with a startled young man with shocking orange hair. Zabuza smirks, just as Kakuzu thrusts in again, and his eyes roll back as his mouth falls open in a gasp. There's a high-pitched meep and sudden scurrying of feet. Zabuza can feel his chest hitch with a laugh and a moan all at once, and while Kakuzu is rolling his eyes, he obligingly picks up the pace when Zabuza digs his blunted fingertips into his shoulders.


End file.
